User talk:Adam Restling
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yammy Riyalgo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 21:04, November 14, 2009 Re: Yammy's Release Command Sorry to jump in but just so you know, Twocents is on holiday and so I decided to respond to your query as part of my role as a member of the Policy & Standards Committee. It appears to me that the user who reverted your edit did so in good faith. There was no indication that it was malicious in any way shape or form. As such, there is no issue here. In addition, the change you made would have been reverted by someone. Maybe even me. You can't just change the release command just like that. If you believe the release command is in error, please first raise an issue on Yammy's Talk page. This is because Yammy's release has been translated differently by almost every single scanlator. Destroy came from Sleepyfans and that's what most fans know it as. As such, it is best to talk about it on the talk page before changing. When a consensus is reached on the talk page, then the admins are likely enforce your change. Otherwise, users will continue to revert it but in good faith. If you wish to discuss this issue further, please don't hesitate to leave a comment either on the committee page or my talk page. Thank you. Tinni 09:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :... ok, that's never happened to me before. Yes there are some very strict protocols here. All to keep speculation, fanfiction and other otherwise erroneous information out of the wiki. Tinni 21:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey there Adam Restling. Tinni is away on a break for awhile, so I will take over here for her, I am the Fukutaicho on the Committee. I have left u a message on Yammy's Talkpage. OK, if u have any questions, just ask me. Minato 20:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Talk Kido Hey Adam. I don't know how good u are with Kanji and Japanese language, but there is a discussion that needs to be settled and u might be the only person here who can. Its located here Talk:Kidō. Its number 23 on the list and its labeled Bakudō 73: Tozanshō and Bakudō 26: Kyakko. If u can help or can't thanks eitherway. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 21:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dude, u r awesome. As far as I'm concerned u'or edits and deciphers r bang on. I will look into both, but i'm pretty sure the others will agree. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 04:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hitsugaya Hey if your good at the japanese translation then we have needed a translation for Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨) since it was presented and no one has cracked it as of yet. Salubri 05:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yamamoto Hey seeing as your good at this i wanted to ask another one. Yamamoto has a name that is quite confusing as its three rather then the normal two. Someone came up with a very original reason for that but we haven't really been able to confirm for certain. The general idea is that Genryūsai is not a name so much as its a honorific. There is a little conversation on his talk page to better understand. But if you can help at that would be great thanks. Salubri 07:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks your an awesome help.Salubri 08:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Edits Well from what I understand Twocents made the point of templates as this translation |'"Destroy"'|ブチ切れろ|buchikirero. When you changed it to a numbered |1 |2 template which we don't use on this site at all. As for copyrighted material thats a larger issue and i dont wanna give you a definite answer on that because the information on here is for all purposes solely belonging to Tite Kubo we just put it up in a encyclopedia like format. We dont change it to fit are standards other then having it in western format. We try to stick as much as we can to the original material. Any material you take off here use at your own risk though there is a fan fiction bleach wiki using kubo material and there own but that nots official but online stuff. Salubri 07:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) well dont be discouraged just make sure your watchful of the policies and manuel of style on the wiki. But yea get back to me about Yamamoto as soon as you can. Salubri 07:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Wrong Template Hey Adam. I am currently discussing the Template Problem here. Forum:Translation Template. Maybe Arrancar109 can help us as we both used the wrong Template. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 07:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Kanji Needed Hey Adam, I hate to keep asking u, but u r the only one here with good translation skills. We need Kanji for Jirobo Ikkanzaka's Tsunzakigarasu. Also it is translated to mean splitting crow. If that translation is incorrect, can u please correct it. Thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 03:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks Adam. I will make sure all the info u presented is added correctly. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) LOL I am the same. Also don't worry about cluttering up my talkpage, I keep archieves of my talks and discussions. Feel free to ask me anything as I am here alot. While I am on the subject I responded to Talk:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, but no action was taken. I asked a question regarding whether any Kanji needed to be dropped as, well u wil see once ther. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Yamamoto's "not a name" section on his talk page isn't closed, unless u meant close which is what I think u might have meant. At anyrate just thought i'd tell u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 06:45, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Video Game Techniques I'm in need of your assistance. Since I saw you helping out on translations, I need your help in translating a few things. I've been trying to improve the video game articles, but I don't know Japanese. I need the names a few techniques translated. If you are willing to help, then let me know. Thank you. Arrancar109 03:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I still haven't progressed far in the game, but the names of the techniques I need to have translated are Rasen, Rengoku, Ryūkyū Zesshō, and Kokyū Zesshō. I haven't beaten the game yet (and the circumstances achieving each technique depends on certain actions done). Essentially, Rasen is an ability of Matsuri Kudo's Shikai, and Ryūkyū Zesshō is an ability of her Bankai. Rengoku is an ability of Fujimaru Kudo's Shikai and Kokyū Zesshō is an ability of his Bankai. I'm not sure what Rasen and Rengoku do, but User:Grimmjow2 might, so you may have to ask him (assuming it's necessary for you to do the translations). The Zesshō techniques are listed on their pages already. Anyway, all we need for each technique (for now) is the kanji and what the technique translates to. I'll put them up when the time comes. Thanks again. Arrancar109 08:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I know in Naruto, he has a move called Rasengan (spiralling sphere, 螺旋丸). I don't know which word the 'Rasen' part equates to, or which kanji is correct, or if this is even on the right lines, but I hope it helps. TomServo101 13:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) He only knows what the techniques do; I doubt he know the Kanji. If there's someone else who's played the Japanese version of the game, they'd know, but I am unaware of anyone here who has. Also, the original inconsistent translations of their Zanpakuto and their release commands were given by a user who did play it before it was even considered in North America; however, that user hasn't been around for a long time, so I doubt he can provide any help on this. And also, "Kudo" (not "Kudō") came from the official site's spelling (the site was in Japanese, but had English spellings too); it doesn't have the "-ou" thing for anyone (Shihoin, Toshiro, Sojiro, etc), so that's why that was romanized the way it was initially. Arrancar109 16:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, unfortunately the English version of the game has no kanji, so I'm not of much help in that department. But I have completed the game and Fujimaru has access to both techniques; "Rengoku" and "Rasen", though this could be attributed to the fact that they're twins. Grimmjow2 22:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Spanish? Adam I kno u r busy, but I need some help. The new manga has left alot of people asking questions about Tosen. Grillar Grillo, was translated to mean Chirping Crickets. After looking for some answers I found Grillar means Corscuate and Grillo means... Grillo?. Well, I don't know how good u r with spanish and this isn't a priority thing. This part is a little more in need of. Suzumushi Hyakushiki Grillar Grillo is what Tosen said. We have concluded that Suzumushi Hyakushiki is some sort of release command like Suzumushi Tsushiki, Enma Korogi as Enma Korogi is his Bankai's name and Suzumushi Tsushiki means Cricket Final Form. So Suzumushi Hyakushiki means Cricket ?????? whatever that word means. Could u tell me what Hyakushiki means? Thanks a bunch dude. I bet when u brought up Yammy's page u didn't realize u would be this busy so fast did u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] 00:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Translation I'm so sorry to bother you with more translation questions, but you seem to have some grasp of the Japanese language (whereas I, and many other users, have none). On Talk:Shinji Hirako someone asked a question about the literal translation of Shinji's Zanpakutō. I thought you might be able to help. Just whenever you get some time. I really appreciate your contributions to this wiki! It's nice to have someone who's so helpful with these questions around. [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 02:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Adam! I went ahead and made the change you suggested. Not knowing any Japanese myself (and some days, feeling like I barely know English) it's easy to be at the mercy of the scanlators. I appreciate your assistance! And I'm sorry I wasn't able to be on earlier, but it looks like the category was deleted already. :) Let me know if I can assist with anything else! [[User:Twocents|'Twocents']] (Talk) 00:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Resurrección Hey Adam just wanted to say thanks. U seem to have a good grasp for what the abilities used in Bleach r and u'or speculation is better then most. U also have a very high I.Q. I kinda picture as a real life Shikamaru Nara from Naruto. Can I ask u to look at this real quick. Talk:Resurrección#Resurrecci.C3.B3n_translations. I am not sure what this guy is asking, but translation of Kanji has been brought up. This is not a priority thing by any means. Just whenever u can get around to it. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Adam. I saw u'or Question and went ahead and undid the Category to u'or page. That Category doesn't(didn't) actually exist so there wasn't any harm done. Later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ahh! Thanks for the help with the Zoom feature. Now I can actually see the Kanji! Tho I doubt it will help. :) XD! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You maybe right about how he wants to show the difference from an average resurreccion. I guess we will see. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Momo Hinamori Hey Adam I have another favor to ask. Can u get the raw Kanji used from this page and see if the scanslation "Burst" is correct? Besides the translation we need the Kanji from that chapter, if it is different. Manga:http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/334/18/ Also, this Kanji (弾け, hajike), is supposed to mean Snap. Are the raws from the above link the same as the raws of this next link? http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/101/10/ Basically, I am asking if Snap and Burst use the same Kanji, like Sing and Cry? Also, I would like to kno if the Raw Kanji from these two different pages r the same or if there has been a scanlation error. I apologize for these links being to the English translated Manga. I don't kno where the Raw Manga can be found. Besides, its probably on a website thats in japanese and I wouldn't be able to read anything. (LOL) Thanks Adam. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 08:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ahh. OK thanks Adam for getting that done so fast. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey adam i know you have stated that your a bit lazy but despite that your contributions to the site regarding translation are amazing and i wanted to say thanks. On top of that i was wondering whether or not you would consider being the sites official translator as we run into a numerous amount of problems regarding to raws and translation mix ups by the chapter translators. Now im not entirely sure what we can give you as far as advancement or important title but i can see about working on something depending on what you want to contribute to the site as it would have to be discussed with the other admin. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) No i completely understand your point. The type of translating you have been doing is what i was referring too. But in any case if your unfamiliar feel free to ask me. I can take you under my wing and you can be my protege lol. But really ive been here since like 2008 most of the core character articles i created myself and trust me its all new we just advance as we go along. How the main page currently looks and all the code writing required and templates was hard but by trial and error i taught myself how. That sidebar on the left i couldnt figure it out at all it was smaller and hand barely anything but the basic but after a week i learned and got it to how it currently is. So if you unsure of how anything works i can teach you. Also if you click under topics in the sidebar under community that also informs you as well on the policy and manuel of style as well as allows you to communicate with the wiki as a whole. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Tosen Hey Adam if you can do us a favor again there has been debate about the order of names and release commands on Tosen since he first released in battle. Yet we have been somewhat stumped on this. From Tosen is basically goes like this. His Zanpakuto is *Suzumushi (清虫, Cricket) His first technique release command is : "Cry" (鳴け, nake) His Second technique: Suzumushi Nishiki (二式, Cricket 2nd Movement) Benihikō (清虫式紅飛蝗, Crimson Flying Locusts): release command is "Smash His Limbs" (四肢を潰すよ, shishi o tsubusu yo) Bankai: Suzumushi Tsuishiki (终式, Cricket Final Form) Enma Kōrogi (閻魔蟋蟀, Devil Cricket) Suzumushi Hyakushiki (鈴虫百式, Cricket Hundredth Ceremony) Resurrección: Grillar Grillo (狂枷蟋蟀 グリジャル・グリージョ, Gurijaru Gurījo; Spanish for "Chirping Cricket,"Japanese for "Lunatic Shackles Cricket") The issue is where do the cricket forms on top actually go? what are they? What are the actual release commands? what are the actual technique names? Is one go before or after the other? are they all one word or what?We need to know because the conflict wont seem to end. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Help with a Bleach game Hey, if you have time, I was wonder if you can help us out with this little problem: Forum:Bleach:_Hanatareshi_Yabou. Basically there is no information available online in english but plenty in Japanese so if you can translate whatever you can of it that would be really helpful. Of course I understand if this is not of interest to you. Thanks whichever way and happy holidays. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wow... just... wow. My guess was pretty damn close about Bansui. I seriously thought he might have been some sort of researcher, but I didn't really think I'd be that close to the mark. Anyway, thanks for the help on getting some info translated on the game. Out of curiosity, what was your guess before you got started on translating his profile? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:54, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty understandable to see it that way, since it's been that way with a few villains in the movies and the anime-only arcs. Heck, Arturo pretty much fits that bill, but sometimes a game-exclusive character can be interesting. It depends on how well the character is developed before the game itself is released. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 11:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for translation Bleach 387. At least I am assuming Riesling is you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey We need your help again for sajin komamura's bankai name is the kanji, romanji and english translation accurate at all. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Heavenly Punishment of Kokujō's King) [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:55, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well hopefully people will google things before they decide to open-up a new topic demanding explanation. But I think things are fine the way they are. It seem clear the Kubo is drawing from a wide variety of sources to enrich his world. We'll just tackle problems as they come-up, if they come-up. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) While you're still here, assuming if you're not busy, can I request another translation? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, it has to do with Seigen Suzunami's page. First of all, it's his Zanpakuto, Shiden (紫電). We have it labeled as "Violet Lightning", but I'm not entirely sure that this translation is correct or not (though, it seems probable, given that his Zanpakuto is an electricity-type). Secondly, we need to re-check the release command, which is "uchisuero" (打ち据えろ). We have the command translated as "Beat Down", but honestly, this translation itself makes me question if this is right or not (it was likely given by the same guy who initially translated Kotōmaru and Ryūjōmaru). So if it's not too much trouble, can you please check them? Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if this is not in the right place, but I also do know a little Japanese, which, I believe, is enough to help out. I do kow that in Chinese, Shiden reads (紫电), or Zǐ Diàn, which, if you separate the characters, reads "Purple Electric". Same in Japanese. Together, they read Shiden. The translation, therefore, is a little off, but mostly correct. Additionally, uchisuero is a combination of the root uchi-, which means to strike, hit, or knock, and a misconception of the word sueru, which means to set or to squat/sit down.Ryūketsu Namida 04:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Adam. And yeah, it was really more of the release command than it was the Zanpakuto, but the Zanpakuto names for Ryūjōmaru and Kotōmaru were wrong before you came, so I figured we should double check Shiden just to be sure. And yeah, "Beat Down" always seemed too... slang to be a proper translation, especially given Bleach's settings, so I figured it needed to be checked out. Yeah, "Strike Down" sounds more accurate, and, IMO, actually sounds better (MUCH less slang than "Beat Down"). I think we can go with that one. Thanks again. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Wishing You a Happy New Year. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I wish you a Happy New Year as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:56, January 1, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help Hey Adam. I was wondering if (when you have the time) you could help me with something. I was going through the Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs and found the picture on the right. I haven't the faintest clue what the kanji says, but I'm hoping it is the character's name or something like that. I know you have said in the past that complex sentences are harder, but it seems short enough to my eyes (though I could be sorely mistaken & I apologize if I am). Do you think you would be able to translate it, or at least confirm if it gives the guys name? Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was thinking that the longer the sentence is, the more likely it is that it is complex. Anyway thanks for translating that. I asked as I was contemplating creating an article on him, since he has several appearances in the manga/anime & omakes. Though it really depends on whether I can get enough information together to justify such a thing for a character whose name hasn't been revealed. Thanks again, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 10:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kido Hey if you could find the raw and do a actual translation on the new kido spells used in the new episode 252 that would be appreciated. I know no number was given at least in the subbed version but if you notice any let us know, thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sode no Shirayuki Translation Hey Adam. Someone has questioned the translation of Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪) on Rukia's talk page (link:Talk:Rukia Kuchiki) and I'd like a second opinion on it from you before it's changed. He thinks it should be translated as "Sleeve's White Snow"/"White Snow of the Sleeve" rather than the current "Sleeve of the White Snow", saying that the "no" in the name means the order should be reversed. Is he correct? Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Matsuri and Fujimaru techniques Well, I managed to put in the technique names for Fujimaru and Matsuri's special abilities for their Shikai, but I need help on getting the techniques translated. Matsuri's Shikai ability is called Kosō Renbu, and Fujimaru's is called Ryū Tenzoshu. I'll admit that I'm not sure if I spelled those correctly, but both techniques are only spoken in-game and are not written down. Anyway, when you have time, can you translate these for me? I appreciate the help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I had a feeling about that one of the other times I asked for help on this (you brought up kanji when speaking with another user). Ah well, thanks for trying though. And yeah, I was hoping to find the kanji on the attack names as well, but as far as I know, there's no ready source that states the kanji for their attack names. If I do come across them or someone who can convert the attack names into kanji, I'll come back. Once again, thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) 5th Popularity poll I hate to bother you, especially since we have been calling on you to do a whole bunch of translating and stuff recently. But this is kind of my thing of the moment and so I figured I asked. Basically it's regarding the 5th popularity poll. I am keen to get a few more names on the list. Especially 6th to 10th. I pattern matched the kanji to decipher ranking for 6th to 10th and a few random ones after that. I put up a picture of the page from volume 40 that shows the ranking and all the info I have is on the talk page of the article. If you could check that I did indeed get the right zanpakutos for rank 6 to 10 as someone who can actually read kanji, then I can put names on the list. It's not a big deal and I realise reading kanji from a picture is not fun. But I figured I might as well ask. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If it won't be an imposition, that would be great! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) Hey, thanks for the translation. I'll put the information in the poll page. I can't believe that enough people voted for Ishida's non-zanpakuto for it to place 11th! It is not a zanpakuto! But I guess people interpreted it as general "weapons". Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Kanji Hey, thanks again for translation the 5th Popularity poll and for fixing up the formatting. That was a big help. I need to bother you one more time I am afraid. It is to do with the character Ginjirō Shirogane. His name appeared in the bootleg, relevant page to the right, in the bottom most box. So we made an article for him but we don't have the kanji for his name or the romanji like we do for other characters. Can you please see if you can figure out what the kanji for his name is? Thanks in advance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'll add the information in. If there is one thing I know the meaning of, its Gin ^.^ I am pretty sure I will have to go into therapy when Ichimaru Gin dies... *sigh* Better start saving up for the therapist bills. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 08:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping I didn't have to bother you again but unfortunately I must ask you to help decide another language dispute. This time it's not a translation but a simple romanji question regarding Kyoraku's Bushō Koma technique. It's down as Bushō Koma but as you can see from the discussion on his talk page, it has been suggest that it should be Bushougoma. Can you please let us know which one it is suppose to be? Also, on the same page another user has posted a question regarding Takaoni. If you could address that question on the talk page, it would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Adam once again we have some issues. This time its with the correct translation of the zanpakuto names. 1.) Zangetsu (斬月, Moon Cutter or Cutting Moon) and Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter or Heavenly Chain Cutting Moon) 2.) Ryūjin Jakka (流刃若火; "Flowing Flame Blade" or "Flowing Sword, Young Fire") 3.) Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, "Ice Ring", idiomatically "Frozen Full Moon") and Daiguren Hyōrinmaru (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, Great Crimson Lotus Ice Ring, Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) 4.) Shinsō (神鎗, Divine Spear; Viz: Sacred Spear) 5.) Wabisuke (侘助; roughly "Miserable Man," translated in the English manga as "the penitent one") There are multiple possible translations given but we only need one and the most accurate would be the best. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok so let me ask this. You made a distinction of literal vs. poetic meanings. Maybe a compromise can be made between the two hence why the original translations we have up are what they are. Now as far as Zangetsu would (Cutting/Slaying Moon) be the most poetic and literal translation. as well as tensa zangetsu (Heavenly chain cutting/slaying moon). Hyorinmaru is it (ice ringer) What way would one make that more poetic while keeping it as literal as possible. Also Shūkei (終景, Final Scene; Viz: "last sight") and Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "white emperor sword"). When byakuya first uses it against ichigo it seems to appear as one word or at least following each other. Are they and if so how are they translated together. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ok so whats the correct translation for Senkei (殲景, Massacre Scene; Viz: "annihilate") and Gōkei (吭景, Pivotal Scene) seeing as you have translated shukei as endgame instead of final scene. Also since it came out the translations have been up and down and this was the most accurate at the time is still accurate Jakuhō Raikōben (雀蜂雷公鞭, Hornet Thunder Whip), Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵, Leg-Cutting Jizō) and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō). [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Not A Name Well it was changed from Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto a while ago when the bleach character book souls had his name listed every time as the second version. Then it kind of bugged me because from what i understood the japanese dont use - in their names except in the case of suffix honorifics which this doesn't seem likely to be in a formal sense. Something also had always seemed off about the Genruysai and then someone brought up that it may have been a honorific just as you later determined. But what i had stated MaqfAQ is that while i understand his need for technical accuracy the names listed on the site are in western format. The word Genryusai as you just noted seemed to be more a prefix to a name rather then a suffix especially considering they have a number of suffix honorifics that they use in their language. Something like Genruysai translated "sage master" i think would seem weird at the end of a name especially when on numerous occasions he has been called by others as Genruysai-dono. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:00, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Another one Ok this one has been bugging me since we first saw it. Apparently this is what we have so far can you make anything out of it. I know historically muramasa has significance but im unsure of the translation accuracy here. Muramasa (村正) [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Clarification on a couple of things. Hey Adam. I hate to keep bothering you with these things, but we have another dispute. Regarding the Nest of Maggots page, could you clarify for us the correct name of the prison? Personally I don't think it matters whether it is Nest of Maggots or Maggots Nest, but a couple of people have questioned it today. It is mentioned in on the final page of chapter -107 and page 8 of chapter -106. Also, I've been wondering about this scene http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/51/11/ from chapter 51 for a while. This translation states that Yoruichi is the only relative of Urahara's, but not only does that not seem rather suspect, the anime also stated something different (that she is his only friend, which makes more sense). Can you verify the accuracy of that part? Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 23:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I guess if both translations for Maggot Nest are valid, then it is up to what people prefer. I'll post it on the talk page and see what everyone thinks. As for the Yoruichi thing - that really bothered me when I was writing the chapter summary for it. I assumed it was a mistranslation, but I couldn't find an alternative translation, so I had to go with what was written, even though I thought it didn't make much sense. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 18:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya's Techniques Hello, Adam. As far as things have been going, it looks like you've been the go-to guy as far as kanji translations go. I just wanted to ask for the clarification on the -scape suffixes that Byakuya's techniques have. When I searched for the meaning of the kanji 景, the engine returned the translations "a scene, a view, a landscape." Admittedly, I know squat about kanji, but were the "scapes" derived from the third translation? Sorry to trouble you with this, I'm just used to the "scenes" that the attacks used to be called, given the translation of his Bankai's name. Mohrpheus 01:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks for clearing that up for me. I knew that kanji could be translated differently, but I didn't really know that they could be interpreted that way; like I said, "jack squat". That was some pretty interesting info on Kageyoshi as well - the name had always struck me as a bit strange, but I had never taken the kanji into account before. I suppose that in the end, the language in general doesn't translate well into English. Mohrpheus 17:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Kanji and Translation on a couple of things Hey, just wondering if you have the time to provide the kanji and translation for a couple terms, * Gentei Kaijo * Kikanshinki 記換神機 Both the above are from the Shinigami page * Ishida's Lone Sparrow "Final Form" I would also appreciate it if you would kindly glance over the kanji, translation and other things that have been provided for Ishida bows and techniques. See all those things were missing but they were added recently from wikipedia. So just a glance to verify that they are good would be great. * Senzaikyū (Shrine of Penitence) * Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho (Station where running water joins together to give aide) (I took this off anime sub of episode 63 to replace "General Medical Facility" that it was being called before but I have no clue what the kanji is, if the romanji is correct or even how accurate the literal translation was) The above two are from the Seireitei article. Thanks in advance. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for those. I'll put them in straight away. As for the other, Sougou Kyuugo Tsumesho - chapter 180, page 01. Senzaikyū - chapter 101, page 19 . Lone Sparrow "Final Form" - I actually can't find the reference for this one... sorry about that. I'll keep looking. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Just realised I hadn't answered you question about Ishida's bow kanji. Could you possible just get them off the 5th popularity poll listing? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:5th_popularity_poll.jpg [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for those. I'll make the necessary changes and leave the relevant information in the appropriate talk pages. Also, I agree about skynet :) I am have high hope wikia central will eventually iron the bugs out of their new editor. Thanks again and well done on catching the long standing error. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 18:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if i can borrow your expertise for a bit. The issue is the battle date charts. You may have noticed the original captains for the Soul Society arc all have them from the bleach official bootleg book. Well The one below is from Unohana's page as an example. Well In any case the issue is that is largely written in japanese and of course you fully know we dont have much skill at it. In any case they have been up for a while and supposedly properly translated. But I need to make sure, so for the example what is being said on the charts and what are they referring to, assuming you can determine that by the words used. Such as one supposedly says Agility, what does that refer to exactly about the characters ability. Intelligence, Kido, Physical Stamina, offense, defense. I know what the general meanings are but what are they actually referring to as far characters abilities. What are the number levels measuring. Of course this is all determined by the possibility that you can decipher any of this but at the very least the terms used. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Just checking, in your post to Salubri, did you mean that Kido and Reiatsu were joined together or Kido & intelligence? --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol i just left you a message referring to that Yyp. I apparently misread it. Its Reiatsu and Kido not Kido and Intellect. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey, are you still active, or are you busy these days? If you are still around, I need a few things translated, if it isn't too much trouble. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've got somewhat of a list, so I'd recommend going at your own pace. First, we've got a little (now obscure) problem regarding Tia Harribel. A user brought to our attention that in the official Volume 41 release of the manga changed Harribel's Proyectil Azul technique to Ola Azul (see here). We need to verify that the user has translated this correctly, so we can carry this discussion further. Next, I also need Keikatsu translated, Meiyu translated (with kanji included), and Shikuka translated (with kanji included). Once again, these are game techniques (more specifically, healing Kido), so I'm hoping to add more info regarding them onto the Kido page. I have more in mind than I have listed, but given your current activity, it's probably best we take this a little bit at a time. I primarily want the one regarding Harribel solved first, so feel free to add info on Harribel's talk page (as well as your input on what should be done). In regards to the game-only techniques, just take your time with them, and when you're done with them, leave what you come up with on my page. Thanks in advance. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, Keikatsu is already on the Kido list (under Uncategorized Spells) and has the kanji written for it already. And if it helps, I'll tell you what each ability does. Keikatsu heals the HP (hit/health points) of 1 ally, Meiyu heals a number of allies who are adjacent to one another, and Shikuka heals 1 ally, as well cure a status ailment (e.g. Poison) of said ally. Also, given that I've only played the North American version of the game, for all I know, they might actually be Meiyuu and Shikuuka, so take that into consideration as well. That's all I know about each technique; I don't know where I can find any sort of screenshots of the Japanese version, but if I find any, I'll let you know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and thanks for the input on Harribel's Talk Page. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Thanks dude, you've been a great help. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) It's okay. Thanks for trying. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:25, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I do have another translation needed. We're lacking the Kanji required for the character article Mai Suzuki, as her name is not as of yet presented with the Kanji writing of her name. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC)